Last Time In Moonlight
by Nechangi
Summary: A meeting on a rooftop; the last of its kind. A meeting between two that were more than what they seemed. One was a boy that wasn't a boy. The other was a dead thief, clearly not dead. KID/Conan
1. Underneath the Starlit Sky

A/N; So, I did promise to publish this for Christmas to a couple of people. I haven't really got any story for this, maybe it'll simply be a couple of KID and Conan moments, involving other people, and I'm having a horrible time deciding summaries lately.

Review, let me know what you think or give an idea of what this story can be about ;) Otherwise I'll use the things I comes up with... So be afraid, be very afraid... (Seriously where do all these quotes come from? My brain must have some kind of department just for quotes)

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness, KIDConan

Genre; Drama, Humour, Romance  
Uploaded; 2012-12-25  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 3,100

* * *

**Last Time in Moonlight**

* * *

**Chap. 1  
Underneath the Starlit Sky**

A snow-covered roof underneath a black night sky, decorated with millions of stars, glistened in the moonlight; it was usually a lonely place, but now it had a visitor standing by the edge, listening to the silent hum of the city far below. The street lamps' and neon signs' illuminating lights didn't reach that high so the visitor was completely alone in the dark with not a single cloud obscuring the sight of the eternal universe unfolding above. A content sigh escaped in a small cloud in the cool air and the visitor's lips curved into a peaceful smile, so different from his usually manic grins, while he let the stillness of the night calm him. The moonlight was more than what he needed to see his surroundings as he held a large diamond to the moon, allowing it to glisten in red for a while before he lowered his hand to return it to his inner pocket, where it safely stayed.

Small taps reached his ears and he turned slightly so that he would be able to see the door to the roof. Placing his hands in his pockets he continued to watch the sky as he waited. A small gust of wind caught his white mantle, making it move slightly and the visitor smiled as realised that it was an uncommonly still night.

The tapping stopped for a while and the door opened with a creek, disturbing the tranquillity, and revealed a small boy that was still trying to recover his breath that now came out in soft puffs, but yet audible in the otherwise quiet environment. The first visitor, all dressed in white with a suit and hat, paid no attention to him, as if he didn't see the boy, he just kept that small smile on his lips as he watched the stars.

The boy with dark hair and large, black rimmed glasses frowned a bit at the other's calm exterior, seeing his peaceful expression and relaxed manner as he gazed at the sky. Releasing the door and allowing it to close made the other blink from the piercing sound, but nothing more. The boy with glasses looked around the roof, seeing nothing suspicious and then returned his gaze to the man in a white mantle with a frown, feeling that something was different and knowing that that feeling was true. The moonlight radiated off of the other's clothes, making him seem like more than a simple man, while the air surrounding them was just as calm and friendly as if it always had been that.

"KID?" the boy whispered in disbelief and watched the smile grow until it reached the visitor's eyes; a happy smile with a pinch of sadness in it, but not manic.  
"Yes, Tantei-kun?" the one known as KID asked without moving.  
"What are you doing?" the boy continued and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets, trying to look as if nothing had happened and as if nothing was wrong, only receiving a small shrug for an answer.

"This is the last time we'll meet," the young man turned his full attention to the boy, who wasn't actually a boy; he was just as old as the one in a suit and mantle.  
"Yes," the boy stated quietly, not wanting to disturb the night and felt his heart grow heavy as he remembered the victorious laugh the other had had after he'd held the jewel to the moon, only for the entire world around them to fill with the sound of gunfire. The faux boy tilted his head down, remembering how the teenager in a mantle had been shot multiple times and had fallen into the freezing water with clothes stained by blood, only to vanish together with the jewel, never to be seen again. The entire scene had been frozen for a second as no one believed what they had seen, but then everything happened too quickly. The assistant had shown up, dressed in black clothes with a white mask over his face. The man had tried to throw himself into the water, but had been held back by the crowds that knew that the stream was too strong for anyone to resist it while everyone close to the buildings had entered and restrained everyone that was trying to leave. Fifteen had been wounded, but only Kaitou KID was dead.  
"You found what you were looking for." The visitor in a hat nodded slowly, looking much like the phantom he claimed to be.

"So this is the end of Kaitou KID?" the boy asked and kept the pain out of his voice; he didn't want it to be over, not before the Black Organization was gone, not before he got his real body back, not before he'd confessed his love, "you only sent that message to me, why?"  
"You're my favourite critic, and you've been so sad these past months," KID stated sincerely and watched the boy tense.  
"Of course I was sad," he mumbled and fidgeted a bit as his cheeks heated, hoping that the thief hadn't seen him cry himself to sleep, "the entire world is mourning you. Is that how you wanted to end? As a murder victim?"  
"No, but that was how I had to go in order to protect myself and those dear to me," the thief in white mumbled, watching the child refuse to look at him.

"From the ones who were shooting," the boy stated and got no response, but as he sent a glance to the young man in front of himself he saw that he'd returned to gazing at the stars, "does anyone else know about you being alive?"  
"Maybe, Tantei-san doubts that I'm dead, but he has no evidence for anything," the visitor grinned amused, thinking of his other detective and fellow classmate, and of how 'upset' he himself had been over his 'idol's' death, "he doesn't want to believe it."

"What happens if those who were shooting are caught? Will you come back and rise from the dead?" the young man in a child's body asked and got a raised eyebrow as the thief heard the hope in his voice.  
"No," KID stated solemnly, knowing that the faux boy was in so much trouble by himself that he didn't need the extra temptation of involving himself in the thief's own business, "it won't change anything."  
"Why not?" the teenager-turned-child asked and bit his tongue, hearing that he was sounding desperate.  
"Are you that bored by my absence, Shinichi?" the thief ginned and used the faux child's real name, happy that the detective thought highly of him and watched the young man, trapped in the body of an seven-year-old, fidget.  
"I-, I wouldn't say bored, but something like that," the small detective mumbled, refusing to look the thief in his eyes, "you are one of the few people who knows who I am, and treats me like an equal, not counting Hattori, but Hattori is Hattori; you know how he can be. Buy you, you are..." Shinichi interrupted himself, he could not say; 'you are more than that. You are more than a friend to me.' The detective had decided to confess after he'd gotten his body back, not before, no matter how desperate he felt. It had taken him two weeks to realise why he had been having fits of rage after the thief's death; he hadn't understood why he was crying over a stupid thief. Ran had worriedly taken care of him, aware that he was obsessing over Kaitou KID's murder, trying to solve it by himself, but as there were no clues and traces after what had happened after the suspects had taken their own lives he'd been forced to give up. He had cried in anger and powerlessness for a while only to stop eating and refused to go to school.

It was during one evening when Ran was force-feeding him as gently as she could that a drunk Kogoro had laughing stated that 'the brat's acting like he loved him'. The trapped teenager had only a few days later realised that what the drunkard had said was actually the truth; Kogoro had been right for the first time in ages. A week after that the teenager had come to terms with his sudden change of love-interest, questioning whether it really was so sudden as he'd thought.

"I am...?" Kaitou KID asked with interest, wondering what the detective was about to say and awoke the child from his quiet musings.  
"Nothing, it's unimportant," Shinichi muttered and sent a glare to his shoes as if they were at fault for the state of his body.  
"Aw, but I'm curious now!" the thief grinned and watched the small boy deadpan, "come on, tell me!"  
"You're always curious, KID," Shinichi smiled and shook his head, "you are smarter, faster, and makes sure that no one gets hurt. You are the only one who can even possibly beat me, fair and square. Living in this body is hard, so speaking with you, and challenging you is really the only thing I had left, but I understand." The detective sighed and decided to try to fish for information. "You have a girlfriend to protect, or boyfriend; I don't care, that's your business. I mean, how could a person like you still be single? You could probably get a princess to fall for you," Shinichi snorted, "you should teach your skills to us puny mortals." The thief laughed heartedly at his thoughts and Shinichi smiled, enjoying how the young man's voice sounded in the night.

"Oh, if it was that simple," KID wiped away a tear from his eyes, "the one I thought I loved turned out to be someone that I didn't love; feelings are more complicated than holding heists, you know. Kaitou KID is a simple flirt, nothing more. He's enjoying making people fall head over heels in love with him, but he would never get intimate. That's how I suspect my predecessor thought of him. I'm not Casanova, if that's what you're thinking, but I probably could be if I wanted to." The child just hummed, unhappy that he hadn't gotten the gender of Kaitou KID's love interest.  
"Oi, what's wrong?" the thief stared curiously at the boy, "I thought that you would lighten up after you saw me, but you seem even more depressed than before."  
"No, I'm happy that you're alive, but I'm sad that I won't ever see you again," Shinichi looked up to the stars and allowed a small breeze cool his face, "I'll know that you'll be out there somewhere, never being able to meet you again, but I knew that this strange friendship that we have wouldn't last forever; nothing ever does. Even the stars shall one day die and our galaxy will be gone; collided with Andromeda."

"Isn't that in 3 to 4 _billion_ years?" KID frowned and stared at the boy, "you're not planning on living _that_ long, are you?"  
"No," Shinichi sighed and returned his gaze to the thief, burning the silhouette of him into his memory, "I'm not. So what will happen to the jewel you stole?"  
"I'll destroy it," KID stated and narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
"And it will vanish mysteriously with the great Kaitou KID; the first jewel he never returned, also the last he ever stole," Shinichi tried to smile, but failed miserably since he could only think of the fact that he was about to lose the thief again so he let the wan smile die into a small frown.

"Something is wrong," the thief mumbled at the small detective's strange behaviour, "but you won't tell me... I actually thought that you were mourning me, but you're not, are you? You're mourning something else."  
"It was great seeing you," Shinichi smiled painfully and turned around only to be stopped as a hand grabbed into his wrist, making the detective's eyes widen as he gasped in shock and stared into the thief's concerned face, "are you even human? How fast can you actually move?"

"I'm very fast," KID grinned amused by his question, "now let me lay out my deduction for you." Shinichi considered it for a moment and then turned back to him, not actually wanting to leave, but knowing that he had to; his eyes were burning and he could feel that he wasn't far from breaking down and confessing everything, knowing that this would be his only chance.

"I thought you mourned me, but you're still so sad. No one has died, not someone you knew anyway and Ran is still waiting for you, even though you've told her to move on. So the only reason I can think of that is worth mourning is that you won't be able to return to being Kudou Shinichi, but time will take care of that. All you'd have to do is live with your real parents and wait until you're twenty or twenty-five. You will look young for your age, but you will be Kudou Shinichi again," KID stated and tilted his head, making Shinichi give him another of his painful smiles.  
"You should stick to magic and stealing stuff, KID. You are far from correct," the teenager trapped in a child's body mumbled and fought against his wish to reach out to him and touch the white fabric, wanting to feel it slip between his fingers.  
"You look as if you're about to cry," the young man winced and cupped the child's face, studying the red eyes, "why? Why are you so sad?" The boy's eyes widened and he turned his face away, closing his eyes, but the thief had caught something interesting; a clue to what was troubling the detective. Removing one of his hands from the child's face he took off his glove and took a light grip into the small wrist, making sure that he could feel the pulse.

"Tantei-kun," he said in a warm voice, inches from the other's face, seeing the eyes flicker open to stare at him in panic and seeing the pupils dilate as he felt the pulse rise just as fast as the detective's cheeks turned red. The boy pulled a bit in his arm, half-heartedly trying to get out of the firm grip without taking his eyes off of the breathtaking indigo gaze that fixed him in place. Even in his state of panic he could see understanding in the thief's eyes, and suddenly the chilly night wasn't cold enough to cool him.  
"You-," KID whispered and made Shinichi close his eyes and turn his head away.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the teenager in a child's body forced out, "I-, I... became like everybody else... Trapped by your tricks and charm... I'm sorry." A small chuckle escaped the thief's lips and Shinichi felt as if that had been a death sentence. "You were never supposed to know! Stupid thief!"  
"It's okay, I won't laugh at you-,"  
"You just did!" Shinichi bit back and made the thief grin.

"Yea, but that was because you're so adorable when you're embarrassed," KID said with a warmth that made the boy's heart flutter in happiness, "it's okay. I finally understand why you are so sad." Shinichi opened his eyes, wanting to look at the thief that stole his heart without even being detected. "You mourned my death at first, and now you've begun mourning because we won't ever meet again? Am I right?"  
"Yes," Shinichi whispered and was caught the thief's ridiculously happy eyes.  
"Then you don't have to mourn," KID said in a quiet breath and leaned forward. Shinichi didn't believe what was happening as he kept his eyes locked to the thief's, meeting him in a tingling kiss as their lips barely touched. Touching a second time, but with slightly more force made Shinichi swoon and close his eyes as heat flooded from his lips to his stomach and then flared out to his entire body, putting his heart in flames as the fire swirled in his gut.

Shinichi gripped into the red tie and pulled himself towards the thief so that their lips could meet with more force. A hand made its way into Shinichi's hair and he opened his eyes for a few seconds to see the thief's closed eyes, flushed face and enjoyment before he contently closed his own eyes, moaning as the thief finally released his wrist and allowed him to throw his arms round his neck and dig his fingers into the soft hair. Shinichi became overwhelmed by the sensation of a simple kiss and his head turned blank as his instincts took over, demanding more than just sensations and scents; he wanted to taste the thief and have him closer, closer than anyone before. He wanted their bodies to intertwine and connect, he wanted heated pleasure and lust-filled love.

A tongue flickered out and Shinichi felt himself react in impulse, opening his mouth to welcome the muscle and greeted it with his own, hoping that the thief would give him more. KID broke away with a gasp and panted, picking up the hat that had fallen off of his head and smiled at the blushing detective that was staring at him with half-lidded eyes and let a very content sight escape his lips.

"Oh, yes," Shinichi groaned and felt how his body burned while the thief tried to ignore the conflicting feelings he had about kissing someone who looked like they was a child, "I wouldn't mind doing that again."  
"As weird as it is kissing you when you look like that; I too wouldn't mind it a second time," KID grinned and then lifted the detective as he stood up, hearing a shocked gasp.  
"I don't like being carri-," Shinichi complained but stopped short as he came face to face with the criminal, feeling the thief's arms constrict around him, holding him tightly to his body.  
"Oh? Should I put you down then?" KID smirked smugly, knowing the answer as he looked into the boy's eyes.  
"Ignore what I was saying," the detective sighed with a smile and wrapped his arms around the thief's neck, "you can carry me all you want."  
"I'll take you home, you'll get a fever if you run around dressed in that little," KID whispered and closed the distance between their lips, invading the seemingly younger boy's mouth without permission. Shinichi moaned as he felt how a hand took a firm grip on his behind while the other caressed his back and pushed him against the thief, and he realised through the dizziness and spinning heat that KID had a really unfair advantage; he could touch so much more of his body at the same time while Shinichi only had his frustratingly small hands to work with.


	2. Wild Child

A/N: For anyone who reads this story and wonders when the sequel to OFAW and the next chapter to Twisted Path comes out: Not next week since my planner is full, but possibly the week after that.

Warnings:  
Strange English, OOCness, KIDConan

Genre; Drama, Humour, Romance  
Uploaded: 2013-03-15  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 4,100

* * *

**Chap. 2  
Wild Child  
**

Ran noticed that Conan seemed eager during the morning and much happier than usual. He was even smiling while he ate his breakfast and sent glances to the door. The young caretaker smiled happily, hoping that his friends were coming over and that he'd finally accepted the death of Kaitou KID, maybe he'd even gotten a girlfriend; she'd seen him sit with a small pink letter, written in a child's handwriting in what she imagined was supposed to be a poem. Conan spent the entire Saturday morning in agitation, walking back and forth, lying on the couch in the agency, counting seconds and minutes and stared angrily at the watch that just wouldn't move faster, and it wasn't until the clock struck eleven and he was lying on his back in the apartment staring empty-eyed into the ceiling that there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, Neechan!" a happy voice greeted as Ran opened and Conan felt his eye twitch; Hattori really had the worst possible timing, "I was wonderin' if I could take Conan-kun out."  
"Of course, Hattori," Ran smiled and then lowered her voice while the child refused to move from his spot, "he's been much happier this morning, so try to not end up on any crime scenes; it would just remind him of bad things."  
"Got it," the Osakan whispered back and winked before he raised his voice again and walked inside, "hey, Ku-Conan-kun! I've heard of this restaurant that apparently has good food. Why don't we check it out?"  
"Go away, Hattori," Conan muttered, "I don't want to listen to you complain about food. If you don't like it, then don't eat it, and _starve_."  
"Aw, come on," the dark-skinned detective coaxed and Conan deadpanned towards him as Ran returned to the kitchen to get her glass of water, as she stopped and turned around she saw the child's eyes widen while Hattori shoved something into his pocket , but all she had time to see was that it was something circular.

"Okay, I'm coming," Conan jumped up from the floor and ran to the door, pulling on his jacket as fast as he could.  
"Hattori?" Ran asked as Conan ran out the door, "how did you make him that forthcoming?"  
"Oh? It's okay if I give 'im chocolate, right?" the Osakan asked in a quiet whisper and made the detective's guardian nod, "thanks." Before she'd even gotten to ask a new question the detective had closed the door and she blinked in confusion before she opened it again, seeing Hattori lift up Conan and place him on his shoulders. Ran smiled happily as she saw the child smile and run a hand through the dark-skinned detective's hair. She closed the door and suddenly remembered why she'd gone back to the living room; she needed to tell Hattori to bring Conan back before dinner.

She pulled out her phone and then called, hearing the detective answer.  
"Hey, I just forgot to ask if you could bring Conan back before dinner. He's been refusing to do his homework so I was going to watch so that it actually gets finished."  
"Eh? Neechan? Ya' must've called tha wrong number," Hattori laughed, "I'm not even in Tokyo."  
"Eh?" Ran blinked as she looked down to the pink letter that was lying on the table, "but, what?" Panic made her slam the phone shut, run out of the apartment and down to the street. Looking around, she saw neither Conan nor 'the detective' so she immediately ran inside and began dialling Megure's number, but as she eyed the small pink letter that was lying on the dinner table realisation struck her and she hung up before she'd even gotten an answer.

Ran stared at the letter, picked it up and read it; at first glance it seemed to be child's scribbles on a pink paper covered in pink glitter and badly cut out hearts in red, but as she read the text she realised that that wasn't the case at all. A child would never write those kinds of words, and they wouldn't be able to draw a perfect four-leaf clover in the corner. Ran sighed and let the letter stay in the table; the only one she knew that could make her little brother that happy for nothing was Kaitou KID, and he was also the only one that she knew could impersonate someone so perfectly that no one couldn't tell the difference. No wonder Conan had become happier; KID had showed up again, so the thing he'd had in his pocket that was circular was his monocle. Ran giggled a bit and went back into the kitchen to continue with the lunch, knowing that the thief was harmless; anything to make Conan smile again.

* * *

"So, _Heiji-niichan_, where are we going?" Conan asked from his place on the shoulders and heard the thief chuckle.  
"I thought we could go home to me, watch a movie and eat some chocolate. How does that sound?" the young man's voice had changed and the shrunken detective heard the voice of the one he'd fallen for.  
"Sounds amazing," Conan grinned happily and enjoyed watching wherever the thief was going to take him, and just thinking about going home to him made the boy's heart flutter happily and he silently wondered when the other was going to introduce himself, but he figured that he'd do it in some kind of flashy way just after they'd arrived.

The train ride was quiet and Conan enjoyed feeling KID's arms wrapped around him as he sat in his lap, feeling his hands tingle as he held into the thief's hands and slightly leaned towards the chest, smiling at the fact that he was very alive, and completely his.

The detective waited outside a restroom at one of the stops in Ekoda and was then picked up by a stranger, looking a lot like his teenage self.  
"Identify yourself as you, or I _will_ decapitate you," Conan smiled innocently at the strangers face, recognising the thief's eyes, but he had to be certain; what if it was some pervert that just happened to look a lot like Kaitou KID.  
"Creepy, Meitantei, very creepy," the thief answered in a whisper and made the teenager in a child's body relax, "you make one horrible child."  
"Just making sure," Conan grinned from his place in the other's arms, watching the road they took, until they stood outside the home with a nameplate that said Kuroba.

"Welcome to my home, Shin-chan," the thief grinned as he opened the door and Conan found himself walking inside a cosy home. The hallway was joined together with the living room and at the other end of the room there was a flight of stairs to the next floor, while an open archway to his left seemed to hold a kitchen and a dinner room, "so what do you think? How about a tour of the Kuroba household?"  
Conan followed the unnamed thief around his home listening to him describe it, pointing out traps that were in place in case a burglar broke into the house and then presented the shrunken detective with what appeared to be a hastily cleaned room.  
"This is my room," the thief grinned and walked inside before he spun around and bowed, "the room of Kuroba Kaito." Conan raised an eyebrow at the introduction.  
"Kaito?" he smirked amused, "your parents _actually_ named you Kaito?"  
"Yes, they had a lot of humour, and they were both phantom thieves, so they probably thought that it fitted," Kaito grinned proudly, "and behind the painting of my father there's a secret Batcave, ehrm, KIDcave." The magician placed his hand on the frame and pushed it open. "There's a lock, but I only uses it if Aoko comes dragging any stray detectives behind her. Hakuba goes to my class and he thinks that I'm Kaitou KID, which is _completely_ wrong," Kaito laughed a bit to himself and walked inside the secret room, closely followed by a curious Conan. "Tada!"

Conan looked around, seeing the mirrored wardrobes and the many, half-done things hanging from the ceiling, most of which he couldn't even identify what kind of function they could possibly serve. There was a computer in the corner, a desk riddled with papers beside it, empty bird cages and flowers by the one of the walls, a circular stair beside the entrance to what must be the attic and an entire car in the middle of the room. Blinking for a moment Conan's jaw fell as he recognized the model.  
"No! You can't be real!" the miniature detective ran up to the car and looked inside, seeing that the key to the vehicle was lying by the windshield, "is this car really real, and not just some kind of replica?!" Kaito raised an eyebrow, knowing that the detective liked cars, but he himself had never actually taken the time to bother with the indoor car, since he hadn't found how to even get it out of the room without picking it apart.

"It starts," he shrugged and walked up to the faux child, "but I haven't found a way to get it out yet. I know that dad must have some kind of way, except disassembling it."  
"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Conan called out and took a defensive stand between the car and the thief, looking horrified by the thought of disassembling his newfound love, "as long as I live I will never ever allow you to pick her apart!"  
"Okay..." Kaito said slowly and studied his detective, blinking at his strange behaviour, "what kind of car is it? It looks kind of nice."  
"_Looks kind of nice_ is an insult to this beauty!" Conan called out as he spun around and pushed down on the key hole atop of the door, making the driver seat door slide open upwards in a perfect motion, showing off the typical butterfly doors, "this is a McLaren F1 and only 64 of these were made, and was during the 1990s the fastest road car, topping at 372 km/h with her 6.1 litre V12 engine. This car is one of the most expensive used cars you can buy. I can't believe that you have one of these tucked away in your secret room, and allowing it to collect dust..." The detective drew a finger over the car as to prove that it was indeed collecting dust, "don't worry dear; I'm here to take care of you now," the detective whispered to the car and made his boyfriend pout.

"I dusted it off two weeks ago," Kaito defended himself, seeing the detective tense, "I used a feather duster," he quickly added, smiling slightly at the fact that his lie made the detective relax; he would never confess that he used the fluffy muzzle to the vacuum cleaner if his new boyfriend was that protective of the car.  
"That's better than many alternatives," Conan confessed and closed the door before he turned around and gave his boyfriend a scrutinising look, "now strip." Kaito blinked and blushed as the shrunken detective stepped towards him.  
"I'm not comfortable with that just yet," he laughed a bit awkwardly and took one step back for every one that the detective took forward, seeing only a child in front of himself even though he knew the truth, "you don't think that it's weird since you look the way you do?"  
"But you know that I'm a teenager," Conan commented with a raised eyebrow, "and now your boyfriend, so lose the shirt."  
"But-but-, it might hurt for you," Kaito stammered and almost fell over the desk chair, red-faced and slightly taken back by the detective's advances; he was in a child's body, so what was Kaito supposed to do? Everything felt completely backwards, and wrong; maybe he'd made a mistake by sending that riddle to him, maybe even confessing was wrong while he still looked like that.

Conan stopped and blinked, "might hurt for me?" Kaito stopped too, hearing that the teenager in a child's body sounded completely clueless about what he meant. Quickly it dawned on him that Conan might not have made an advance and he felt his cheeks heat even more. "You," the faux child continued and felt his cheeks grow a bit redder as he too realised the mistake that had been made, "I'm talking about you taking off your shirt so that I can have a look at your wounds... Are you... Were you actually thinking about _sex_?" Conan wondered with disbelief, hearing his boyfriend cough and grow even more red.  
"No," the thief lied and looked away, knowing that he was already caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "totally... not... at all..." Conan laughed at his boyfriend's expense, seeing him sigh and sink down to the floor as he took off the shirt.  
"As glad as I am that you're actually considering it despite my appearance, I still have to say that I'm not ready to go that far. When I'm back in my real body, however, we will be talking differently, and who's saying that I'm uke?" the detective grinned challengingly and began to examine the many round scabs and scars on the thief's chest, "I'm glad that you're saying 'no' to me when I'm looking like this, at least that means that you're not attracted to my body."  
"No, the only way I find you attractive is by thinking about you in your teenage form, and that is for the most part what I see when I look at you, but I was really confused when I first realised that I was in love with you. I never actually considered your age. I just saw your mind; the mind of a genius, and then I felt awful, and then I began researching why you were hiding that massive brain of yours from the world, and then I discovered that you were actually Kudou Shinichi. I was so happy, and yet sad for what you had to go though; I wouldn't be able to handle being in elementary school. My mind would kill me with boredom."

"I doubt that. You'd be able to mess with everyone and no one would suspect a little kid like you," Conan smiled as he saw that the injuries were healing nicely, "your wounds must've been severe. You must've used up all the luck in the world to not die."  
"It was really close," Kaito confessed seriously and let the silly smile that he'd had while thinking about messing with teachers change into a frown, "my mother actually fished me up from the water. I don't know why she was there that heist, but she just told me that she had a bad feeling and couldn't be at home, so she went there. I was unconscious when she brought me to the hospital, covering me with a blanket so that no one would see that it was Kaitou KID. The doctors removed it of course, and they were shocked, but still worked hard. Mom was forced to tell them who I was so that they didn't have to do tests to see what I could handle. They operated on me for hours. Mom said that it felt like days to her, but one of the doctors was kind enough to sit down with her after the operation and assure her that the doctors had confidentiality and would never say anything, mainly because they were fans of Kaitou KID. I remember how confused I was when I actually woke up in a soft bed; I thought I was dead for sure, but then I was there, alive. My mother was sleeping in a chair beside my bed and a nurse was reading on whatever that thing is that they have at the end of the bed-"  
"You mean the clipboard? Also known as the medical chart?" Conan wondered with an eyebrow raised, and made Kaito shake his head.  
"Yea-yea, whatever, not important..." The thief smiled a bit and pulled the miniature detective up into his lap, "it's been strange. Mom told me that Hakuba had been to our house every day, but she never turned on the lights so that it would look as if no one was home. After a week of staring at our house for an hour every day he brought Aoko, and she used the spare key that we keep in the flowerpot to open the door. Mom had locked everything incriminating up and allowed the place to collect dust, hoping that they would believe that it was abandoned. Aoko knows that mom goes travelling from time to time, and hopefully would assume that I was out of the country with her. She even had Jii-chan, my assistant, dress up as me and go to Europe while I was in the hospital. I was released after a month and one of my doctors told me that if he saw Kaitou KID holding a heist any time soon he would find me and force me into involuntary treatment, because I would be a danger to myself, but KID is dead. Pandora will be turned to dust. The organisation will never get their hands on it and they will never find my dead body." Kaito sighed heavily; he was done, finished, and now he could rest until he was fully healed and then go after them.  
"You said organisation," Conan frowned and looked into the thief's eyes.  
"Yes, and from what I've understood they might be the same people that shrunk you," Kaito confessed, "but I haven't been able to find out much about them for you. The only one I have information on is Snake and their goal."  
"What is it?"  
"Gain immortality," Kaito snorted and pulled on his shirt again, "now how about that movie? I've got some chocolate!"

Conan found himself enjoying a movie in the thief's company and was graciously fed chocolate after chocolate while small talking. Slowly he got to know small pieces of information about his love's interests and childhood, and he memorised everything from small pranks he'd pulled on the teachers as a child to favourite dishes and body language. Conan noticed that the thief had an interesting tic where he ruffled up his own hair and made it messier, but he refrained from using his right even though he sometimes began raising it, so Conan was pretty certain that Kaito was still feeling his injuries.  
"Tell me if I accidently hurt you by touching you," the detective mumbled from his place in the thief's arms, loving the fact that Kaito's arms were keeping him encaged in a warm cocoon.  
"Don't worry," Kaito smiled and messed up the child's neat hair, hearing a small growl of annoyance as the hair became a mess, "I was thoroughly informed by five doctors of exactly what I could and couldn't do, and then about how to train my muscles and to be very careful. If I overdo it I can lose some of my movement ability, and they theorised that my complete recovery time might be years. I will be able to move, but from time to time I might feel a sharp pain; nothing to worry about, but still annoying," the thief confessed and pulled the detective closer to his chest, feeling his wounds hurt a bit as he buried his nose in Conan's hair.  
"Did you sustain much bone damage?" Kaito's cuddle bear wondered.  
"A bit. Those snipers had some really powerful weapons..."  
"You have to tell me about them..."  
"I will, but not now,"

* * *

The shrunken teenager wasn't happy once the thief brought him back to the agency later that evening and stared up at the face of Hattori as they walked up the stairs, wondering how long it would be until they saw each other again. What if it would be weeks or months? What if the thief suddenly had a change of heart and decided that he didn't want to bother with a shrunken teenage detective?

Conan barely noticed that they had stopped, but suddenly became aware that Kaito was staring back at him.  
"Are you okay?" the thief wondered a bit creeped out that the child had been staring at him empty-eyed.  
"Yea, I'm just worried that you'll see me as too much trouble and leave," Conan confessed, and gave the thief a weak smile, "when will I hear from you again?"  
"Do you really think that I'd just walk away?" Kaito asked as he crouched down, "don't you think that I haven't gone over every single problem I could've encountered before I sent out that note? Between yesterday night and this morning I've thought of everything that could go wrong; everything from world war three and broken trains to someone falling down dead by our feet and blonde half-Brits showing up on my doorstep." Conan felt himself blush as the thief finished.  
"I'm sorry, I know that you're intelligent and careful, despite what you've done these last years. But I still look the way I do, and I'm at the disadvantage. You can move on if you want too, but I can't. The only thing I can do is continue living as a child; with you I can be a teenager, or at least feel like one," the shrunken boy smiled sadly, hoping that he wouldn't be left on the doorstep, only for the thief to disappear out of his life.  
"I understand," Kaito nodded and pulled the other into a warm hug, "and if you want to talk more; send a message to Kaito-niichan, a friend of Shinichi-niichan." The thief chuckled. "The number's in your mobile," he continued and winked as he released the detective, "we need to talk about how Shinichi and I met later and make it believable. Now, sleep tight Shin-." Kaito interrupted his sentence as the door flew open and Ran stood there.

"Well it's about time! Do you know how late it is!" she called out and Kaito laughed a bit awkwardly.  
"Sorry about taking 'im for so long," Kaito reverted back to Hattori's voice and spoke with perfect Osakaben.  
"Conan, are you okay? Are you too tired to do your homework?" Ran wondered and grabbed into the arm of the thief, pulling him inside.  
"I really need ta leave," the thief tried, but saw how the teenage girl closed the door, "I've got a client that was working late, but he should be home by now."

"Thank you, Hattori," Ran smiled as Conan glared on his school books that were lying on the table, "it's great that you could come by." Kaito found himself suddenly embraced and patted the girl a bit awkwardly on the shoulder while he sent a begging glance to the child, asking him to help. Ran smiled at him as she pulled away and held into his shoulders and he blinked, suddenly terribly aware that something was wrong with the way she acted. The teenage girl suddenly pinched his cheek and grinned evilly.  
"Now what would happen if I pulled? _Huh, Hattori?_" Ran growled, not happy with the fact that she'd been worrying about her little brother ever since a few hours after the thief took Conan away as she thought that they would only be gone for a short while, and both of the males tensed and paled at her question.

"Please don't," Kaito said in KID's voice, knowing that he'd been made and took a gentle grip into her wrist, "and please don't hit me. I can't avoid you without serious repercussions to my health, and my doctors would probably kill me as a result, or just lock me into some facility."  
"You're alive..." she whispered and released her grip on the mask, "thank you, for showing up."  
"Eh?" Kaito stared in shock; had he just heard what he thought he did?  
"Who was it that shot you? You could go to the police, or send your assistant to tell them."  
"Ah, Mouri-chan," Kaito shook his head, "things don't work like that. I barely survived, and my wounds will never heal; I will never be able to perform magic again, not on stage and never as Kaitou KID." Conan raised an eyebrow at the lie, but realised that it would be a good idea to worsen KID's injuries in case Ran met Kaito someday. "Don't tell anyone that I came by, no one, not even Suzuki-chan, because if you do, and it somehow leaks out that I'm still alive they will come to finish me off, but the way to me goes through you and Tantei-kun. They won't hesitate to kill children, so please, keep my secret and keep Tantei-kun safe."  
"Okay," Ran nodded, "do you know what happened to the jewel?"  
"Lost in the water, or found by them. Have a good night, Mouri-chan, Tantei-kun," Kaito smiled and walked out the door, followed by a curious Ran that watched the master thief Kaitou KID walk down the stairs of the apartment, as if he was a normal person.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about referring to Shinichi as Shinichi whenever he and Kaito were alone, but it gets confusing in my head, so I'm going to keep writing Conan as long as he's in child-form even though Kaito calls him Shinichi.

**Answer to guest review: Vacant Balcony**  
Aw, thank you! :]) I wanted to try a new kind of intro, and that was what I came up with. It was the same reason to why I started Twisted Path; I wanted to try a new way of writing, but I end up on the same kind after the intro was finished XD


End file.
